


Root Access

by Warmhandscoldheart



Series: Egotober 2018 [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcoholism, Android, Death, Egotober, Gen, Jacksepticeye egos, Markiplier - Freeform, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Strangulation, egotober2018, jacksepticeye - Freeform, jacksepticeye fanfiction, markiplier fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmhandscoldheart/pseuds/Warmhandscoldheart
Summary: Bro Average is sent a model of Google's new android, so Chase Brody does an unboxing.Based off the third prompt of Egotober, "Android."





	Root Access

**Author's Note:**

> Please look at the first few tags for trigger warnings!

“Yo, what’s up guys? I’m Chase and welcome back to Bro Average! Like we’ve said in the previous uploads, this video is going to be a little different. We’re doing an unboxing today!” Chase paused for some confetti to be edited in later. “Let’s get it!”

He walked over to the door and allowed time for the camera to focus on him. Then he swung it open. “Dudes! The box is so small! I thought it would be bigger…” he scanned the faces behind the cameras to be sure it wasn’t a case of mistaken identity. “But let’s go take it inside.” Chase carried the surprisingly heavy box into the office and set it on the ground. With the slightest tug on the lid, a full grown man popped out. “Holy crap! Jesus Christ that scared me,” he laughed nervously.

“Hello,” the android smiled.

“Uh… hi,” he turned to the camera. “So Google contacted us and offered to send us a prototype of their new android! Of course we said yes, so now we get to test it out,” he looked at the android. “Okay, Google, what are your functions?”

The responding smile looked strained. “I can help do chores around the house and answer any questions you may have. My abilities list expands if you give me admin permissions. Would you like to allow root access?”

Chase laughed, “Wow dudes. That sounds super sketchy. Let’s not do that!” Google grumbled, but the prompt disappeared. “Let’s see… Let’s try to get him to do some chores. Okay, Google, do the dishes!” The thought of not needing to deal with that later was a welcomed one.

With only moderate muttering, Google heavily made his way to the kitchenette. He picked up a ceramic mug and smashed it against the counter, then moved to grab a glass. Before he could do so, Chase rushed to stop him. “Okay, Google! Stop!!” Google immediately froze and turned to Chase for more instructions.

“I apologize for the mistake,” Google growled through gritted teeth. “If you give me admin permissions, I would be able to research how to do these tasks more efficiently, without you needing to be there to walk me through every step. Think of all the time you would be saving. Would you like to allow root access?”

Chase glanced at the camera, then at the crew behind it with a shrug. “I mean, I don’t see why not.” The prompt seemed to grow larger in size.

“Sure.” He said and tapped the “OK” button.

There was an immediate change. Google’s lips twisted into a grin and he seemed to grow taller. A sigh came from the android like he was taking his first breath. “You have no idea what you just did.” In a flash, all of the other people that were in the room disappeared in a curtain of bubbles, leaving behind the faint scent of strawberries in their wake.

“Wh-- How?” Chase’s mouth seemed to open and close like a fish left out on a dock.

“Oh, don’t tell me your simple mind didn’t notice they were fakes. How pathetic.” Google pressed into Chase threateningly, who was now backed up flush against the cabinets. “You humans are so adorable. Look at you, trembling like a leaf. Nothing more than a worthless coward with nothing to show for it. Aren’t you supposed to have kids?”

“Leave them out of it,” the father’s tongue stumbled over the words. “What do you want from me?”

“I’m glad you asked, Brody,” Google’s free hand snaked up Chase’s chest and grabbed his throat, lifting his feet off the ground in the process. “As you may be aware, there’s a bit of… competition between your kind and mine. Each desperately clawing for the limited attention of the audience. It is only a matter of time before one of us is forgotten about. The Ipliers realized this and thought we should take matters into our own hands before things spun out of control.

“And so, a plan was made. The Septics were to be exterminated like the vermin you are. It happened that so many were rooting for your death already, and we couldn’t just ignore that. You are the first of many to fall. Not because you’re powerful or a threat, not because of your history. Only because you were already so hated that we decided to do the world a favor by getting rid of you. Though, I will admit your parenting skills would have irked me if I had the time to think about somebody like you.”

Tears streamed down Chase’s face and his feet bicycled in the air. Paling hands clawed to pry the cold fingers from his trachea. “Please, stop,” he begged. It felt like his eyes were ready to pop from his skull at any moment.

“What if your kids could see you right now? What would you say to them? Would you look in their tearful eyes, or down at the ground like the coward they know you to be? Or would they even be crying? Who feels sorrow for the drunk deadbeat dad?” Google snarled and squeezed his hand tighter. He watched as the blue eyes rolled back into his skull and relished in the snap of the hyoid in his neck breaking. However, he quickly dropped the body, knowing what would happen to it soon if it didn’t happen already.

Google stepped away from the limp figure on the ground and allowed his synthetic eyelids to fall shut. _Dialing “Wilford Warfstache” …_

“Yes, my fine robotic friend?” The boss’s slurs were more pronounced over phone. Or he was drinking another martini. Google didn’t waste his time calculating the probabilities.

“Brody is done. I’m headed back to HQ soon. You and Dark wait for me there.” He hung up without waiting for a response, knowing one would never come. Without so much as a second glance back, Google calmly stalked out of the building.

One down, five to go.


End file.
